Ban
.A ban is a disciplinary action by a moderator when a player is found to have broken rules under Synced's Terms of Service or Community Standards. Types of Bans There are two types of bans; temporary and permanent. Moderators and admins will decide what type of ban to issue based on the scale of rule violation, whether they have been issued warnings or whether they are a repeat offender. When a banned player attempts to log in, they will receive a message box explaining why they are banned and the reason for it. Temporary Bans A temporary ban, or suspension, lasts a set number of days after which the player is able to log back into Synced and play normally. If the temporary ban is invoked due to harassment, spam, indecency or any other reason staff see fit, the player will also become tagged as a "troublemaker". This tag allows staff to see that a user has previously violated the Terms of Service. As a result of being tagged a "troublemaker", your broadcast rights will be revoked and you will no longer be able to tag items in the shop. Longer suspensions can be issued, usually in the case where a player is found to be under the legal age limit of 13 years old. In those cases, they are suspended until they turn 13. Permanent Bans Permanent bans are forever. They are given out sparingly, usually to members who have established a pattern of Terms of Service violations. Permanent bans may also be given to players who commit offenses of such magnitude that it is judged they should not be able to return to Synced. . . . . Activities That Can Result in a Ban Any behaviour that violates the Terms of Service or Community Guidelines can result in a ban. Synced's player community actively reports violations. Some examples include, but are not limited to: Harassment Harassment can be defined as repeated actions that target an individual or group for the purpose of bringing about feelings of discomfort or distress. This includes uploading items for the purpose of destroying a players experience. Harassment is not allowed and may result in a ban. Foul and Abusive Language Using vulgar, obscene, and offensive language is against the rules. This includes racial, sexual, and religious slurs or other offensive remarks directed towards a player or a group of players. Misspelling or mis-spacing words to get past the filter will be treated as swearing and dealt with accordingly. Foul language used outside of the chat is also not acceptable. Spamming The chat and group forums exist for players to communicate with one another. Spamming is repeatedly sending messages in a way it makes it difficult for other players to communicate. This is considered bad behaviour. Content Theft Stealing or "ripping" work of other creators and distributing it without the permission of the creator is considered theft and will not be tolerated on Synced. Please see Synced's content copying and derivation policy for more detail. Appealing a Ban The only way to appeal a ban is to contact a moderator. Here are tips for making the best appeal possible. Do: * Provide relevant information. * Remember that you are responsible for your account no matter who did it. See account security for more info. Dont: * Use group posts or Synced chat to attempt to appeal your ban. * Urge others to try to appeal on your behalf. For privacy reasons, discussion must be kept between Synced and the account owner. * Spam your appeal.